duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Yami Michael/The Great Rename.
Yami Michael/Race Nomenclature Alien *Sebu > Cebu Angel Command *Ailfreet, Spirit of the Holy Gates > Ailfreet, Holy Gates Elemental *Aines Gazelle, Spirit of Dashing Wind > Aines Gazelle, Dashing Wind Elemental *Almeric, Spirit of Prophecy > Almeric, Prophecy Elemental *Alshia, Spirit of Novas > Alshia, Novas Elemental *Altgear, Spirit of Holy Weaponry > Altgear, Holy Weaponry Elemental *Amakusa, Izanai's Spirit > Amakusa, Izanai's Elemental *Amanes, Avenging Spirit > Amanes, Avenging Elemental *Amshion, Spirit of Protection > Amshion, Protection Elemental *Asteria, Spirit of Heaven's Blessing > Asteria, Heaven's Blessing Elemental *Balforce, the Demonic Holy Spirit > Balforce, Demonic Holy Elemental *Cheval, Temporal Demon Spirit > Cheval, Temporal Demon Elemental *Cheuxvelt, the Awakened Demon Spirit > Cheuxvelt, Awakened Demon Elemental *Claudius, Spirit of Prayer > Claudius, Prayer Elemental *Crossheim, Spirit of Gold > Crossheim, Gold Elemental *Delskiyan, Spirit of Heaven Descent > Delskiyan, Heaven Descent Elemental *Diamond Aven, Spirit of Awakening > Diamond Aven, Awakening Elemental *Dravita, Temporal Pressure Spirit > Dravita, Temporal Pressure Elemental *El Dorado, Spirit of Taiga > El Dorado, Taiga Elemental *Five Star, Spirit of Luck > Five Star, Luck Elemental *Fortain, Spirit of Iridescence > Fortain, Iridescence Elemental *Gaga Carina, Spirit of Lightstreams > Gaga Carina, Lightstreams Elemental *Gaga Shaula, Spirit of Understanding > Gaga Shaula, Understanding Elemental *Glaris, Electro-Spirit > Glaris, Electro-Elemental *Heaven Eleven 8210 Style, Spirit of Reversal > Heaven Eleven 8210 Style, Reversal Elemental *HEIKE Double Cross, Spirit of Gaga > HEIKE Double Cross, Gaga Elemental *Infinite Ingmar, the Mobile Spirit > Infinite Ingmar, Mobile Elemental *Irohas, Spirit of Extinguishing > Irohas, Extinguishing Elemental *Kachamashigu, Spirit of Rays > Kachamashigu, Rays Elemental *King Surprise, Spirit of the Heavenly Sea > King Surprise, Heavenly Sea Elemental *Lagnashia, Spirit of Revelation > Lagnashia, Revelation Elemental *Leonidas, White Knight Spirit > Leonidas, White Knight Elemental *Lightning Kid, Spirit of Divine Armaments > Lightning Kid, Divine Armaments Elemental *Lord Reis, Spirit of Wisdom > Lord Reis, Wisdom Elemental *Marshias, Spirit of the Sun > Marshias, Sun Elemental *Milzam, Spirit of Miracles > Milzam, Miracles Elemental *Muttamegas, Spirit of the White Lion > Muttamegas, White Lion Elemental *Nakatsumaki, Spirit of Godly Guns > Nakatsumaki, Godly Guns Elemental *Nyattaramon, Spirit of Salvation > Nyattaramon, Salvation Elemental *Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality > Perfect Galaxy, Immortality Elemental *Phal Ken, Spirit of Binding Light > Phal Ken, Binding Light Elemental *Proteus, Spirit of Holy Force > Proteus, Holy Force Elemental *Reesa, Spirit of Infinity > Reesa, Infinity Elemental *Rhazes, Spirit of Fortitude > Rhazes, Fortitude Elemental *Sun's Creed, Spirit of Revelation > Sun's Creed, Revelation Elemental *Toughguy Pelnyar, Spirit of Heaven Attack > Toughguy Pelnyar, Heaven Attack Elemental *Ulcelios, Spirit of the Holy Core > Ulcelios, Holy Core Elemental *Ultimus, Spirit of Divine Law > Ultimus, Divine Law Elemental Angel Command Dragon *Nothing to fix. Angel Dragon *Nothing to fix. Apollonia Dragon *Nothing to fix. Arc Seraphim *Spirit Knight is fine. Spirit Cavalry/Horse/Mount is not needed. Armored Dragon *Nothing to fix. Armored Wyvern *Mega Assault Wyvern > Mega Assault Skyterror *Meganth Wyvern > Meganth Skyterror *One Cannon Wyvern > Onecannon Skyterror *Storm Javelin Wyvern > Storm Javelin Skyterror Armorloid *Nothing to fix. Balloon Mushroom *Nothing to fix. Beast Command *Nothing to fix. Beast Folk *Nothing to fix. Beast Folk Go *Nothing to fix. Berserker *Nothing to fix. Big Muscle *Nothing to fix. Black Command Dragon *Nothing to fix. Blue Command Dragon *Nothing to fix. Blue Monster *Nothing to fix. Brain Jacker *Nothing to fix. Brave Spirit *Nothing to fix. Children *Nothing to fix. Chimera *Nothing to fix. Colony Beetle *Nothing to fix. Cosmo Walker *Nothing to fix. Creator *Nothing to fix. Crystal Command Dragon *Nothing to fix. Crystal Dragon *Nothing to fix. Curry Bread *Nothing to fix. Cyber Cluster *Nothing to fix. Cyber Command *Nothing to fix. Cyber Lord *Nothing to fix. Cyber Moon *Luna Allegre, Temporal Tower > Allegre Lunatron, Temporal Tower *Luna Allegria, the Fortress Awakened > Allegria Lunatron, Awakened Fortress *Luna Blue Dinosaur > Blue Dinosaur Lunatron *Luna Hedwig > Hedwig Lunatron *Luna Mystery Mansion > Mystery Mansion Lunatron *Luna Revolver Wheel > Revolver Wheel Lunatron Cyber Virus *Nothing to fix. Cyber Virus Kai *Nothing to fix. Dark Knightmare *Nothing to fix. Dark Lord *Nothing to fix. Dark Monster *Probably should be Yamino. Death Puppet *Doll/Puppet are randomly used, even on English cards. Deep Marine Demon Command Demon Command Dragon *Nothing to fix. Demon Dragon *Nothing to fix. Devil Command Dragon *Nothing to fix. Devil Mask *Nothing to fix. Dragonoid *Nothing to fix. Draguner Dreammate Dune Gecko *Nothing to fix. Dynamo *Nothing to fix. Earth Dragon *Nothing to fix. Earth Eater *Mecha Crawler Slugnas > Slugnas, Mecha Crawler *Mecha Crawler Tornadah > Tornadoh, Mecha Crawler Egg *Nothing to fix. Elder Dragon *Nothing to fix. Emerald Monster *Nothing to fix. Feathernoid *Nothing to fix, although names could be shorter. (eg. South Wind Prince or Red Wind Thief) Fire Bird *Nothing to fix. Fire Bird En *Nothing to fix. Fish *Nothing to fix. Flame Command *Nothing to fix. Flame Monster *Nothing to fix. Funky Knightmare *Nothing to fix. Gaia Command Gaial Command Dragon *Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon > Gaiginga, Star Passion Dragon *Valkyrie Mega Macho, Passionate Dragon > Valkyrie Mega Macho, Passion Dragon Gao Monster *Nothing to fix. Gargoyle *Nothing to fix. Gel Fish *Nothing to fix. Ghost *Nothing to fix. Giant *Nothing to fix. Giant Insect *Nothing to fix. Gladiator *Sage > Explorer for multicolored. (Maybe?) God *Nothing to fix. God Nova *Nothing to fix. God Nova OMG *Nothing to fix. Grand Devil *Gort, God of Sealing > Gort, Sealing God Great Mecha King *Nothing to fix. Green Command Dragon *Nothing to fix. Guardian *Beinz Sayla, Guardian of Cleansing Light > *Bix, Guardian of the Sacred Mountain > *Core Pulsar, Guardian of Reincarnation > *Deis Al Maaz, Guardian of Flight > *Kamenbi, Guardian of Concealed Blessing > *Krista, Guardian of the Valley > *Kyuppurun, Guardian of Love > *Maria Necks, Guardian of the Spirit Capital > *Me Fusar, Guardian of Harmony > *Mitzy, Guardian of Development Department > *Ra Bool, Guardian of White Gold > *Shark Head, Guardian of Gaga > *Takoru Yoishon, Guardian of Uprising > *Tios, Guardian of Fate > Guerrilla Command *Nothing to fix. Hedrian Hero *Nothing to fix. Horned Beast *Nothing to fix. Human *Nothing to fix. Human Baku *Nothing to fix. Human Jya *Nothing to fix. Hunter *Nothing to fix. Idol *Nothing to fix. Initials Initiate Invader *Nothing to fix. Jurassic Command Dragon *Nothing to fix. Jurassic Dragon *Nothing to fix. Justice Orb Justice Wing King Command Dragon *Nothing to fix. Knight Knightmare Leviathan Light Bringer Liquid People Liquid People Sen *Nothing to fix. Living Dead *Nothing to fix. Lost Crusader Luna's Sun Geyser *Nothing to fix. Lunatic Emperor *Nothing to fix. Machine Eater *Nothing to fix. Machine Hero Magic Command Magical Monster Master Initials *Nothing to fix. Mecha Del Sol Mecha Thunder Mega Command Dragon Mega Dragon Melt Warrior Merfolk Metal Command Dragon *Nothing to fix. Monster Mystery Totem Naga Narrator *Nothing to fix. Oracle Oraclion Origin Outrage Outrage MAX *Nothing to fix. Outrage Nyanko *Nothing to fix. Outrage OMG *Nothing to fix. Outrage Wanko *Nothing to fix. Pandora's Box Parasite Worm Pegasus *Nothing to fix. Phoenix Pianist *Nothing to fix. Planeswalker *Nothing to fix. Poseidia Dragon Rainbow Command Dragon Rainbow Phantom Red Command Dragon Revolutionary Rock Beast S-Rank Invader Saint Head Samurai Sea Hacker Shine Monster Shining Command Dragon Shinobi Snow Faerie Snow Faerie Kaze Soltrooper Sonic Command Soul Command *Nothing to fix. Special Climax *Nothing to fix. Special Thanks *Nothing to fix. Spirit Quartz Splash Queen Starlight Tree Starnoid *Nothing to fix. Sumo Wrestler Command *Nothing to fix. Sumo Wrestler Command Dragon *Nothing to fix. Survivor Team Acme *Nothing to fix. Team Damama *Nothing to fix. Team Doremi *Nothing to fix. Team Hamukatsu *Nothing to fix. Team Tech *Nothing to fix. The Answer *Nothing to fix. Tree Folk Tristone Tyranno Drake Unknown Unnoise Vehicle Bee Volcano Dragon White Command Dragon *Nothing to fix. Wild Veggies Wonder Trick World Bird *Nothing to fix. World Command *Nothing to fix. World Command Dragon *Nothing to fix. World Dragon *Nothing to fix. World Idol *Nothing to fix. Xenoparts Zenith Zombie Dragon Category:Blog posts